


Crumbled

by PrettyBlueColors



Series: watch me drown [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anti-Magic Wards, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Episode 11: The Rackets, M/M, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Powerless Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Size Difference, Trans Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but only for Barret the bastard, its okay halflings are stretchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Barret kindly offered the London Rangers room at his estate, and it would be rude to deny him. Of course, Barret has more on his mind that hospitality. Especially since that halfing cries so prettily
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Sasha Racket, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Barret Racket
Series: watch me drown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907824
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Crumbled

**Author's Note:**

> Hamid's bits are referred to as cunt and cock, chest and nipple 
> 
> Thanks to the When in Rome server, cause without them this au wouldn't have ever happened
> 
> I love my small son, but I always torture him in fic :pensive:

Barret smiled genially at the group as Hamid wiped his face as discreetly as he could,” Of course, I wouldn’t want my  _ favorite  _ niece and her friends going unaccommodated, so I had rooms prepared.” He waved a hand towards Sasha as she opened her mouth to object and hushed her,” You won’t disregard my hospitality. Come follow me, I’m feeling generous.” Hamid could feel the threat in the words and gave Sasha a watery smile,” We’ll be alright, Sasha. It’s just one night.”

He could see her fighting with herself over whether to stick with them or flee to a spot she could better hide, and Hamid leaned closer so she could hear him over Bertie’s blustering in the background as they walked,” We’ll be  _ fine,  _ Sasha, go on and take care of yourself for a bit.”

Hamid smiled up at her, the effect lessened by how red-rimmed and swollen his eyes were from crying but it still seemed to reassure Sasha.

“Alright, Hamid, just… just be careful okay? Don’t let your guard down, that's how he gets you, well, um. Right.” She stopped herself and gestured towards Hamid’s hand with the ring on it.

“It’s alright, Sasha, someone had to take it.” He bumped his side against her,” Besides, it’s just a ring with a few fancy spells.”

Sasha hummed, discontented, but didn’t reply. Instead—as soon as Hamid was distracted by one of the other party members—she vanished. 

Since Hamid was expecting this, it didn’t startle him as badly as it would have had he not.

Shortly thereafter, Barret led them to the guest wing and started assigning rooms.

“Sir. Bertrand, good man, “ Barret paused and swung a door open into a lavish set of rooms,” Here is where you will be staying for the night. Of course, if you need anything, I am sure the staff will immediately assist.” After a great amount of loud thanking for the rooms, Bertie finally closed the door behind himself and they started walking again.

It wasn’t far from Bertie’s rooms that they stopped again for Barret to show Zolf his, and with an awkward moment of Zolf attempting to thank him for the rooms, Zolf disappeared behind his own door for the night.

Then all who were left in the hall were Hamid and Barret.

Barret kept up a quiet line of small talk with Hamid as they walked further and further down the hall, general questions about how Hamid has liked Other London and well that’s a shame, and such.

Hamid bumped into Barret’s leg when the human stopped in front of a tall door to open it and immediately apologized before turning to take in the room.

A large four-poster bed rested neatly against the far wall—a dark wood panel— the cream sheets smoothed neatly across the bed. On the side table sat a crystal pitcher filled with water and a small human-sized cup next to a small gas lamp within arms reach of the bedside for light. On the other side of the bed was a basin of water with a mirror for bathing—also human-sized—with a small step stool leaned neatly against the base. Hamid figured that the larger furniture would be the case, not having seen any of the smaller races around, but something was off with the room.

As Hamid stepped into the room onto the plush rug spread across the floor—pausing to feel the soft fibers against his feet—he noticed it.

The deep well of magic at his core. He couldn’t feel it.

Hamid swung around to face Barret—fear plain on his face—as the human pulled the door closed and locked it with a swift movement. “Wh-what’s going on here?” Hamid’s voice trembled as it pitched upwards with the question. Hamid grasped at his own arms for some semblance of comfort and stumbled back into one of the bed’s posts as Barret walked towards him in two easy steps with a smile and open hands.

Barret stopped just before Hamid and looked down at him, seeming to enjoy the fear seeping off of him, and set a heavy hand onto Hamid’s shoulder and guided him around the post to the side of the bed.

Hamid stumbled under the direction and tripped over his own feet as Barret nudged him to fall onto the sheets.

“What do you think is going on here, Hamid?” Barret purred as he crowded in closer,” We are going to have a  _ nice  _ night, and you will not say a  _ word  _ about it.”

The blood drained from Hamid’s face with a choked off whimper. Hamid scrambled back across the sheets, but the bed seemed to go on forever behind him. 

Hamid heard the sound of a belt coming undone as the bed creaked with Barret’s added weight as the human followed him. A hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him back to the center of the bed and Barret pinned him down with one hand as the other started on the buttons of his trousers.

Barret flipped Hamid onto his stomach—keeping the one hand wrapped around his wrists—as he finished with the buttons and with two tugs, Hamid was bare from the waist down. The cool air of the room pulling goosebumps to his skin as he tried to wiggle out of the grasp.

“It’s been a while since I have had a halfling in my bed, so you’ll excuse me if I misstep.” Barret slipped his free hand down the curve of Hamid’s ass and Hamid sobbed, immediately he stopped moving and tried to get away,” Please…” 

Hamid turned his head to look through watery eyes at Barret and saw the sick glee on the human’s face as he dipped a single finger into the slick folds between Hamid’s thighs. Hamid shouted, loud, and clenched against the intrusion and tried again to pull himself away up onto his elbows and saw a brief glimmer of freedom when his wrists were released and scrambled to get away, and Barret let him. For a moment. Hamid felt the thick finger slip free and sobbed again—tears running freely down his cheeks— he was inches from the edge of the bed. 

The room felt too small and too large, Hamid’s heart was beating out of his chest, he just had to get to the door. That’s it, just the door.

A bark of laughter cut through his thoughts,” Come back here, sweet boy, or I will stop being so hospitable. But, you can be as loud as you want, I had the room soundproofed for occasions such as this.” Barret curled his finger in a beckoning motion at Hamid, the threat in his words hung heavy over Hamid’s head as he realized there was no way out of this.

Hamid deflated and bit his lip with a nod and stared down at the sheets as he pulled himself up onto his knees and shuffled back over. His shoulders were drawn high around his ears in anticipation of something he isn’t sure of.

Hamid flinched hard when something finally happened. Just a gentle caress against his jaw and a quiet, almost affectionate,” There we go.” 

Barret tipped his fingers under Hamid’s chin, and he lifted his face up and looked Barret in the eyes. “There we go, sweet boy. Isn’t it easier to do what you’re told?”

Barret slid his hand down the column of Hamid’s throat,” Now, I was going to just be quick about this,  _ but  _ I suppose if you’re amenable this could be much more pleasurable for you.” 

Hamid swallowed hard under Barret’s palm, his fingers circling the entirety of his throat, and nodded,” Can… Can I finish undressing then?” Hamid figured it would be best to remove his waistcoat at least, he really didn’t want to have to prestidigitate any stains out of his clothes later and be reminded of this.

With a nod Barret released him and sat back onto his heels, giving Hamid the space to work the layers off. 

Hamid could feel Barret’s eyes boring into him as his fingers fumbled at the buttons—barely steady enough to force them through the holes—and too soon he was completely bare in front of the human. While Hamid was distracted undressing, it seemed that Barret had taken the initiative and divested himself of the rest of his own clothes, and now sat against the pillows idly stroking his cock watching Hamid.

Hamid let out a shaky breath and passed his hands down his thighs to wipe the sweat that was gathering on his palms off and shuffled across the bed towards Barret. “There we go, darling, come here. Let’s get you comfortable, yes?” Barret wrapped both hands around Hamid’s waist and lifted him easily, taking just a moment to settle him between his legs.

Hamid whimpered, but not just from fear. Usually, he would be living for his bed partners using their size to put him where they wanted, and by the glint in Barret’s eye, he could tell.

Hamid felt Barret grab his hands—gently, never rough—and guide Hamid into stroking Barret’s cock. 

Gods, Hamid’s hands weren’t even big enough to completely encircle the cock’s girth, and after a moment’s hesitation, Hamid dipped his head down and laved the flat of his tongue across Barret’s slit, pulling a breathy sigh from the human and a hand in his hair.

Hamid shivered as Barret scratched his nails across Hamid’s scalp, and ducked his head back down to swirl his tongue around the head of Barret’s cock and working his hands along the rest of the length and dipping to fondle Barret’s balls, quickly building a rhythm into his motions. Barret’s thighs jumped against the sheets and his hand flexed in Hamid’s hair, urging his mouth further down his cock with a throaty moan.

Hamid looked up briefly through his lashes as he worked his tongue against the glans to see Barret staring down at him, so Hamid swallowed hard around Barret’s cock and Barret was gone. He came into Hamid’s mouth without any real warning, and Hamid tried to swallow—and managed some—but most of it escaped his mouth and trailed down his chin and neck. Hamid forced his head back off the length and coughed, leaning his head against Barret’s thigh for a moment to regain some composure.

Barret’s hand slipped from Hamid’s hair with a satisfied hum,” So good for me, sweet boy. I didn’t even ask for you to suck me off.” Barret stroked his thumb across Hamid’s cheekbone, smearing his come across the halfling’s face, and sat up from his reclined position on the pillows and pressed his palm against Hamid’s chest and shoved him sprawling flat onto his back with Barret looming over him.

Hamid blinked confusedly for a moment before Barret settled himself onto the sheets and took his legs and settled Hamid with a leg thrown over each shoulder. Barret ran a pleasant touch up Hamid’s side and across his chest to flick at his nipple,” As delightful as that was for me, I would be a subpar bedmate if I didn’t please you as well as you did for me.”

Hamid pressed his head back into the sheets and stared up at the canopy, tears welling up again. Of course, that wouldn’t be enough to get Barret out of the room,  _ fuck _ .

His legs jumped when the first unexpected pass of Barret’s tongue ran against his cock and the rough texture of his beard chafed at his skin, startling a moan out of him. Hamid curled his fists into the silky fabric of the sheets to ground himself as Barret sucked him into his mouth easily and swallowed, the suction of it forcing Hamid’s hips to buck against Barret’s face as he let out a helpless sob.

A pleased hum from Barret has him biting into his knuckles to muffle a high moan.

Hamid’s ankles locked around the back of Barret’s head to keep him closer as he let go of Hamid’s cock with a wet pop and drifted lower and passed the flat of his tongue over Hamid’s cunt and dipped the tip of his tongue inside briefly before repeating the motions until Hamid couldn’t keep track of what was happening other than the mounting race for his own pleasure.

Then it stopped. He was so close and it stopped. Hamid whined loudly and tried to buck his hips against Barret’s face. The human tutted at Hamid and peeled Hamid’s legs from around his head, his beard glistening wetly in the low light,” Be patient, the best is yet to come.” Hamid let himself be shifted around on the bed and a pillow placed beneath his hips and his legs spread wide. Barret gave an appreciative sigh at the sight and slid rough palms up the inside of his thighs. Hamid scrunched his eyes closed and took a steadying breath that immediately left him as Barret sunk a thick finger knuckle deep into him and let it rest in the tight heat for a moment before slowly pumping his finger in and out. Hamid felt the bed shift under him and his eyes flew open at the scratch of Barret’s beard against his chest as he sucked one nipple into his mouth and squeezed the other with the fingers on his free hand. Hamid moaned and arched his back up into Barret’s mouth as he sucked hard and slid a second finger into Hamid’s cunt.

Hamid threw an arm across his face and buried his mouth in the crook of his elbow to muffle the helpless sounds that escaped him as Barret added a third then a  _ fourth _ finger inside him, and spread his fingers. Hamid whimpered as his nipples were abandoned and Barret pulled his fingers free, having deemed Hamid appropriately stretched, and wiped the slick coating his hand along his cock and pulled a slim vial of oil from the pillows near Hamid. Hamid watched as Barret uncorked it with his teeth and upended it into his hand to properly wet himself before dropping it to the sheets and pulling Hamid up his thighs by his hips. 

Hamid closed his eyes again and bit into his lip, his thighs jumped as he felt the thick head of Barret’s cock drag through his folds and rub against his own cock before sliding down and slip almost easily into his cunt. Hamid gasped loudly and gripped at the sheets again not even noticing the quiet ripping of the sheets over the sounds of Barret steadily fucking into him with short thrusts.

“Gods, fuck. That’s a good boy. Taking me so easily. You’re so wet, you’re loving this aren’t you?” Barret grunts out in a low voice right by Hamid’s ear and that’s it, Hamid comes hard around the length after almost orgasming twice already. His cum soaking Barret’s stomach and thighs. Hamid moaned helplessly as he was fucked into the bed at a harder pace, Barret moaning into the skin of Hamid’s neck as he sucked marks into the flesh, his hips juddering the thrusts out of sync. Hamid turned his head away towards the door and fresh tears slipped from his eyes as Barret’s hips ground to a halt and the skin of his shoulder was broken by dull human teeth. Come filled him quickly and spilled out just as fast, making a fresh mess of Hamid’s thighs. When Barret finally came down, he released his jaw from where it was locked around the meat of Hamid’s shoulder and pulled his back with a lazy bloodsoaked grin and a rock of his hips before pulling his flaccid cock out,” Good boy. I would love to do this again sometime.” Barret slid out of the bed and after a few moments of cleaning himself up, disappeared from Hamid’s field of view with a solid thud of the door closing.

Hamid curled into himself and sobbed.


End file.
